As you wish
by MissoulaNcis42
Summary: Ziva avait souvent été abandonnée, et une fois de plus c'était le cas, par son fiancé CIRay. Mais Tony n'allait pas la laisser tomber, il allait être là, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée, pour lui montrer qu'elle a des personnes qui seront toujours là pour elle.


L'appartement semblait plongé dans le noir vu d'en bas. S'il ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était couchée. A vrai dire, il l'imaginait plutôt en train de se défouler sur son punching ball, ou alors de s'énerver sur le programme télé désolant de la soirée. Il prit son courage à deux mains, entra dans l'immeuble dont il connaissait le code d'entrée par chance, et survola les marches d'escalier menant au troisième étage. Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita. Ne valait-il mieux pas la laisser seule ? Ou alors demander à Abby de passer ?

Tony respira profondément. C'était un de ces moments où il se devait d'être là pour sa coéquipière. Il savait par Gibbs qu'elle était dans le déni, et il refusait de l'abandonner. Il avait abandonné trop de personnes au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de lui. Il n'allait pas commettre cette erreur une énième fois, et surtout pas avec Ziva. Gibbs ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Ce père de substitution le lui avait bien fait comprendre après la Somalie. Ziva était précieuse, fragile, et surtout elle intériorisait tout. Et Tony savait qu'Abby, McGee et lui avaient fait l'erreur de croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien, qu'ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de ses sentiments.

La Somalie était un blessing, de ce point de vue. La peur de la perdre, la croyance de l'avoir perdue, la douleur inimaginable qui suivit, la joie immense de la retrouver, et enfin la réalisation que la Ziva qu'ils connaissaient n'était plus de ce monde. Elle était revenue plus humaine, elle avait eu du temps, beaucoup trop de temps, pour réfléchir, et pour arriver aux mauvaises conclusions.

Dès lors, Abby, Tim et Tony avaient ait un pacte, celui de toujours veiller sur elle, comme si elle était un trésor historique. Ce qu'elle était en quelque sorte : elle était la preuve vivante que peu importe les épreuves qu'on traverse, on peut toujours s'en sortir bien. Abby était aller la voir après le rendez-vous avec la psy, qui s'était révélée être la sœur de Kate, l'an dernier pour la réconforter, lui assurer qu'elle avait sa place non seulement dans l'équipe Gibbs mais surtout dans la famille Gibbs, comme la petite dernière avec un caractère bien trempé, mais aimé de tous. McGee avait préparé une fête surprise pour sa nationalisation et son entrée officiel dans le NCIS en tant qu'agent spécial. Maintenant, c'était à Tony de tenir compagnie à celle qui était sa coéquipière, son amie, sa confidente.

L'italien sonna avec sa main droite, la main gauche dans son dos tenant un pack de la bière et un dvd. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur une Ziva en jogging, cheveux attachés, des silons sur les jeux creusés par des larmes, et un regard perdu. En effet, elle restait interdite, et finit par lui demander :

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Pour une soirée cinéma-bière, répondit Tony simplement.

-Tu as parlé à Gibbs ? Entre en fait, j'étais en train de chercher quelque chose à regarder mais il n'y a absolument rien ce soir à la télé.

-Euh… oui, je suis passé par chez lui après le boulot. Il m'a dit que tu avais vu Ray et que c'était finit. Je suis désolé Ziva, tu mérites mieux, et tu le trouveras un jour. Quelqu'un qui sera toujours là, qui ne te trahira jamais, qui ne te cacherait rien d'important ou alors seulement pour te surprendre, que personne ne pourra te prendre. En attentant tu nous as nous, l'asile Gibbs du NCIS.

-Peut-être, j'ai cru que j'avais trouvé tout ça chez lui. Mais j'avais oublié que c'était CIRay. Les secrets et mensonges sont les seuls choses qu'il sait faire, tout comme mon père. J'imagine que je n'attire que les mourants, les accros à la stéroïdes, ou les agents secrets. Quel magnifique historique ! » S'exclama la jeune femme ironiquement, s'écroulant sur son canapé, une bière fraîche amenée par Tony à la main.

Ce dernier ne savait que dire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prit une bière, et se concentra sur les informations déprimantes que la présentatrice déballer comme si c'était sans importance. Elle annoncerait une découverte scientifique importante qu'elle ne s'y prendrait pas autrement. Le silence s'imposa lentement et surement dans le salon, et ne fut rompit qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand la jeune femme se leva, se dirigea vers les cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette de crêpes chaudes dans les mains qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

« Tu as amené quoi comme film ? demanda-t-elle se rasseyant.

-The Princess Bride, de Rob Reiner. Sorti en 1987, commença Tony essayant de la convaincre, magnifique musique de Mark Knopfler, et ce n'est pas une comédie romantique débile. Il y a de l'amour, mais aussi de l'action, des pirates, un géant, de la vengeance, des complots, de la torture et beaucoup d'humour. C'est un classique et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

-C'est bon Tony, dit-elle riant un peu. Tu m'as eu à « magnifique musique de Mark Knopfler ». Je l'adore, et je te fais confiance, mon cinéphile préféré. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci aille vers le lecteur dvd, et mette le film en route. Les deux amis, assis à côté, profitèrent du film. Et Ziva dut reconnaître qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une personne comme Tony dans sa vie, qui savait toujours quoi faire quand tout partait en travers dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleurs amis que ceux qu'elle avait trouvé au NCIS.

Tony l'observa alors que le film se finissait, à quasiment une heure et demie du matin, elle luttait contre le sommeil. Têtue fut la première pensée qu'il eut. Il reprit son dvd, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tony ?

-Oui, Zeeva.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, et McGee, et Abby, et Gibbs, et Ducky, et…

-C'est bon, coupa gentiment Tony, c'est normal.

-Samedi, ça te dirait de faire du piano ?

-As you wish. »

Et sur ce, il sortit, rentra chez lui, sachant que tout allait bien pour l'instant.


End file.
